Too bloody late
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Sherlock had never though he'd lose John like this.


**Author's note: Please accept this basket of virtual cookies for reading this! *hands over basket* **

* * *

Sherlock had never though he'd lose John like this.

Sherlock had thought they'd die together, either with a case gone wrong or of old age on a bee farm in Sussex.

Together, not one before the other, not leaving the other alone.

* * *

They were on a case, their suspect had stolen a valuable jewel from a museum and its recovery was of huge importance so Sherlock and John had been called in to retrieve the jewel, and they were chasing their suspect through London.

Things were going well. They almost had their suspect cornered when he suddenly skidded into an ally. Sherlock was almost giddy with anticipation, they almost had him!

They entered the ally and found their suspect trying to climb over the wall, Sherlock almost laughed.

"It's over, Mr Goodwin" Sherlock said as he walked over to their suspect.

The man in question gave up on trying to climb up the wall and turned to face Sherlock and John. He was out of breath and panting heavily.

Sherlock smiled in triumph and motioned to John to get out the handcuffs he had stolen from Lestrade when he wasn't looking. As John moved forwards with them, something glinted in Mr Goodwin's hand.

Sherlock barely glimpsed it in the time before John was shouting "Sherlock, look out!" and he was being pushed to the ground by John, his head painfully hitting the walls of the ally.

He just saw Mr Goodwin running out of the ally before his vision blurred.

* * *

The blurriness of his vision lasted but only a few minutes but Sherlock also felt horribly sick so he stayed where he was slumped up against the wall. Hesitantly, he raised a hand to his throbbing head and found his hand coming away with blood. He let out a thin gasp at the sight.

When the sickness and pain faded just a bit, Sherlock tried to sit up. It was almost too much effort but soon he was in a relatively comfortable sitting position.

That was when his eyes found the prone form of John just besides him.

"John?" Sherlock asked in a frozen whisper as he dragged himself towards him. John reacted at the sound of his name and curled out of the ball he had drawn himself into. He gave Sherlock a weak smile but Sherlock's eyes were instantly drawn to the pooling bloodstain on John's abdomen.

John's hands were covering the wound but Sherlock, through his dizziness, tried to help too. His hands settled on top of John's as he tried to stem the flow of blood.

"It's okay, John. You're going to be just fine" Sherlock murmured. He tried to focus on John's face and not the wound before him but it was hard to draw his eyes away.

"Sher…" John gasped out softly; a thin trail of blood was making its way out of John's mouth and John coughed a little. The sight made Sherlock's blood run cold.

"Stop talking, keep pressure on it, you're not going to die" Sherlock replied. He moved his hands away from John's and tried to stand up so he could reach into his coat pocket for his phone, but that made his dizziness worse so he sat back down again. He tried reaching for his phone in a sitting position but it was almost impossible.

If he couldn't get to his phone John would die.

Gritting his teeth, Sherlock tried again and forced himself to stand, the dizziness this time almost threatened to make him black out but soon his hand was clasped around his phone.

He sat back down rather roughly and tried to focus on his phone, trying to keep the dizziness at bay. He dialled 999 and then talked to the operator.

"Hello yes, I'm with my friend, he's just been shot and I have a possible concussion…" he trailed off as he let the operator talk him through the steps.

Sherlock slowly shrugged off his coat and then made a pillow for John; John smiled in a hazy way which made Sherlock's heart miss a beat, but not in a good way.

This wasn't good. He was losing him.

He had to keep John awake. He had to keep him talking.

"John, stay with me now. I can't lose you after I jumped off of a building to save your life! Come on, you can survive this. You've survived worse"

John let out a faint chuckle "only..you …would…use…your …fall…a-against…me…you bastard" John said. Sherlock smiled faintly.

John looked up at Sherlock and his eyes showed unleashed tears "I…love..you"

"John..No John. You're not dying, you're not. Stay with me!" Sherlock said again.

But John's eyes had closed and his breathing was shallow. Sherlock shook him, tried anything to get those eyes to open again.

There was no more movement from John.

The ambulance was coming round the corner, its sirens flashing in the dark of the night.

_It's too late _Sherlock thought darkly. _Too bloody late._

* * *

**Author's note: I apologize in advance for medical inaccuracies you might find. **


End file.
